Elimination Chamber (2014)
Elimination Chamber (2014) (known as No Escape (2014) in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. The fifth Elimination Chamber event took place on February 23, 2014, at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Eight matches, including the pre-show, took place at the event. In the Elimination Chamber match main event for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Randy Orton retained his title against John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Christian, Cesaro and Sheamus. The event had 183,000 buys, down from previous year's 213,000 buys. It was the final WWE pay-per-view event before the launch of the WWE Network, which launched the next night and would significantly erode the pay-per-view buyrates. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one on the pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. The main event was the Elimination Chamber match, where Randy Orton defended the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against five wrestlers after retaining it at the Royal Rumble from John Cena. The night after the Rumble on Raw, Daniel Bryan confronted The Authority for keeping him out of the Rumble match. Stephanie McMahon claimed they didn't want to overwork him with two matches in a night, but Bryan concluded they disliked him due to his popularity. He demanded Triple H put him in the Elimination Chamber title match. Triple H sent in The Shield to attack Bryan, but Cena and Sheamus saved him. This set up an Elimination Chamber qualifying match between those three and The Shield. During the match, The Wyatt Family attacked Cena, giving his team a disqualification win, meaning Cena, Sheamus, and Bryan all qualified for the Chamber match. On the January 31 SmackDown, Cesaro defeated Dolph Ziggler to qualify, and his partner Jack Swagger lost his qualifier to a returning Christian. On the February 3 edition of Raw, Stephanie McMahon would mandate Randy Orton to compete in a Elimination Chamber Gauntlet where he must face each of his Chamber opponents in single matches. He was defeated by Daniel Bryan that same night, but secured a win by defeating Christian on the February 7 edition of SmackDown. He then was defeated by Cena on the February 10 edition of Raw and by Cesaro on the February 14 episode of SmackDown. His last opponent, Sheamus won by disqualification, as The Shield and The Wyatt Family got involved on the February 17 episode of Raw. On the January 31 SmackDown, The Shield refused Triple H's request for the group to drop the matter of The Wyatt Family disqualifying them from the Chamber match, so a six-man tag team match between the factions was set up for the pay-per-view. After Batista's WWE return was announced in December, Alberto Del Rio began saying fans should talk about him instead and vowed to eliminate Batista from the Royal Rumble match. On the January 20 Raw, following a victory over Rey Mysterio, Del Rio was attacked by Batista and hit with his finishing move the Batista Bomb. Del Rio entered the Rumble at number 27 and lasted just under three minutes before Batista, who was the next entrant, eliminated him. On the February 3 Raw, Batista was interrupted and briefly assaulted by Del Rio, however the latter quickly escaped the ring. On the next Raw, after Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler, Batista came out and delivered a Batista Bomb to Del Rio through the announce table. Triple H then announced the two would wrestle at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. On the February 13 SmackDown, Jack Swagger defeated Mark Henry, Rey Mysterio, and Kofi Kingston in a Fatal Four-Way match to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, and would wrestle champion Big E for the title at the pay-per-view. On WWE.com, it was announced The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) would face WWE Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) for the titles at the pay-per-view. This was made when The Usos asked the Outlaws to fight for the championship for the following weeks. Then, they accepted the challenge. Former Prime Time Players tag team members Titus O'Neil and Darren Young would wrestle at the pay-per-view. The feud began on the January 31 episode of SmackDown when O'Neil attacked Young after a tag team loss by the Prime Time Players, with O'Neil claiming that Young was "dead weight" and "holding him back". The Elimination Chamber Kickoff Show saw Cody Rhodes and Goldust squaring off against RybAxel (Ryback and Curtis Axel). Aftermath Batista and Alberto Del Rio faced each other in a rematch with Del Rio prevailing due to Randy Orton distracting Batista. Orton then mentioned the boisterous negative reaction since Batista's return. Batista responded by saying that the WWE Universe has their own voice. Later on, however, Batista addressed the crowd, telling them he did not return to the company to be liked, only to win the championship. Daniel Bryan confronted Triple H arguing about constantly getting screwed in his title matches ever since SummerSlam and challenged him to a match at WrestleMania XXX, but the latter declined. Later that night, Bryan defeated Kane, and afterwards voiced his opinion to Triple H by stating he should give what the fans want. Bryan challenged Triple H on the March 3 edition of Raw but Triple H still declined. Frustrated, Bryan conjured up the Yes! Movement on the March 10 edition of Raw involving WWE fans which gathered around the ring and forced Triple H to accepting his match with the stipulation that if Bryan defeats Triple H, he will get inserted into the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match. On the March 17 edition of Raw, the stipulation was changed instead it will be the winner advancing in the main event for the title, thus assuring a triple threat match. John Cena would call out The Wyatt Family only to be attacked by the faction's leader Bray Wyatt. On the March 10 edition of Raw, when Hulk Hogan announced the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at Wrestlemania XXX, Cena at first enter himself as the first entrant, only for Wyatt Family to interrupt, insinuating that Hogan and Cena's heroic persona's are facades and that Bray is the "truth". Cena would then instead challenge Bray to a one-on-one match at WrestleMania with his legacy on the line. The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) in a non-title to ensure their spot again for the tag team titles. On the March 3 edition of Raw, The Usos finally defeated them to capture their first WWE Tag Team Championship. Darren Young defeated Titus O'Neil in a rematch on the February 26 episode of Main Event. Cameron got a rematch for the WWE Divas Championship on the following SmackDown against AJ Lee, but she failed to win the championship cleanly this time. Elimination Chamber would mark as the final PPV in-ring competition event for Christian. On March 24 episode of Raw, Christian won a fatal four-way match which included Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus to challenge Big E for the WWE Intercontinental Championship but never happened due to Christian suffering a mild concussion. This led to Christian making part-time non-wrestling appearances on pre-shows and podcasts without any news regarding his career in wrestling. On October 27, 2015, Christian's profile was moved from the superstar section to the alumni section on WWE.com, noting Christian's retirement from professional wrestling with the company. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Elimination Chamber Category:Elimination Chamber Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 Pay-Per-View Events